team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4
A list of all the Season 4 episodes. Episodes 'Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) A Spider Valentine!: '''Because Spider Queen has hated Valentine’s Day due to not getting toys, candy, or cards, Kyle/Ballkid decides to cheer her up by becoming her first valentine. '''Episode 2.) Hurricane Donald Strikes!:'Fed up about having to go to school everyday, CinderBarney uses his imagination to put an end to it by causing Hurricane Donald (and a flood, too), leading to the citizens having to evacuate all thanks to him! Now Team Stupendous and Gideon must team up to stop him and nullify his imagination using the Weather Changer 4000 and the Imagi-Terminator before Rockville is flooded. '''Episode 3.) Having to Fight a Friend!: '''Nintoku mind controls Zachary with a stolen ancient charm, having him fight Team Stupendous who is here to stop him before matters are made worse than before, but during the process, Peacemaker learns to fight like his hero Sensei Dento to make the mission easier. '''Episode 4.) Lauren in Chiangyosh!: '''Lauren ends up in Chiangyosh after being separated from her friends during a trek in Yoshland and meets some new friends: Ben, Vi, and Kent, who are also known as the Yosh Team Stupendous, but when Spider Queen plans to rob a village in order to look for toys, Primarina and the Yosh Team Stupendous must work together to stop her while her friends try to look for her. '''Episode 5.) Peacemaker VS The Robo-Animals!: '''Gideon invents robo-animals without converting any of the into robots like them in order to take down Team Stupendous easily, but one sole thing he forgets is that best friends Jacob Hoffman and Fukui Atsumoto are there to help them stop him. '''Episode 6.) Captain K9 Catastrophe!: '''Peacemaker must overcome his fear of big dogs when Gideon plans to make a robo-dog out of Officer Hardy’s german shepherd. '''Episode 7.) Ballkid’s Secret Valentine!: '''Kyle, Zachary, Pauline, William, and a few others are brainwashed with Valentine’s Day cards by Gideon, who made them by using his newest invention: the Brainwasher, and their friends and Spider Queen must save them while trying to stop Gideon from ruining the big day! '''Episode 8.) Faire Capers!: '''Team Stupendous challenges Gideon, who is wearing his new Meta-Knightly Armor, to a joust when he plans to sabotage Rockville’s annual Dark Ages Faire at night. '''Episode 9.) A Nightmare On Rockville!: '''Adam’s NOES prank accidentally awakens Night-Maria again, and for this, he is out to sleep! In order to wake him up, Team Stupendous must defeat her again before she spreads her nightmare curse all over Rockville! '''Episode 10.) Turtled Into Action!: '''Lauren’s new plush turtle starts to move around at night, and after transforming, she and the rest of Team Stupendous find out that it is actually a remote-control robot made by Gideon! '''Episode 11.) Return to Yoshland!: '''After a long preparation for departure, Team Stupendous and their classmates go on a four-week field trip to Yoshland to learn about its culture. There, Lauren is reunited with the Yosh Team Stupendous and introduces them to her friends, but they all must work together to stop Nintoku who is about to rob a Yosh museum. '''Episode 12.) I’ll Make a Fool Out of You!: '''While in Kayosh, Gideon tries to trick Team Stupendous with his newest invention, the Illusioner, a devidebthat can create illusions of any kind by using a hologram. '''Episode 13.) Cure For the Yashi Man!: '''While in Yoshkok, Nintoku’s daytime identity Ray inadvertently gives Adam a strange ruby ring while shopping with Carey, Lauren, and Kyle by day. By night, Adam finds out that the ring is cursed and turns on his room lamp in order to keep himself from transforming. Later, a power outage at the apartment soon causes him ti transform into a monster who literally attacks Yoshkok! Team Stupendous must then stop the rampaging Adam by luring him near a streetlight with the help of Nintoku. '''Episode 14.) Festival of the Yoshi Realm!: '''CinderBarney’s identity David Larry Tremaine and his friends are forced to come with Team Stupendous and Adam to the Festival of the Yoshi Realm in Yo Shi Egg as punishment for their attempt to rob a marker and give the blame to a Yosh college student named Dan. '''Episode 15.) The Bad Case of Stage Fright!: '''In Patyoshi, Team Stupendous discovers that David/CinderBarney, who is forced to work as an employee of a stage, is trying to steal the spotlight from dancer Kenneth Salvia in order to start a rally against his stepfamily and they must stop him (Tremaine) and help Salvia before everyone is prompted to wreck havoc on the Tremaine estate by his (Tremaine) order. '''Episode 16.) You’re Prehistory!: '''While trying to use his Time Twister again, Gideon accidentally releases cavemen from the Stone Age after he leaves a portal as a trap for Team Stupendous. Now it’s up to the team to stop them before they wreck on stone statues found in Yo Shi Nam. '''Episode 17.) Horrible Meditation!: '''In Chiangyosh again, Nintoku steals healing stones needed for him to calm himself down, but luckily, Team Stupendous and Punkguy are there to stop them before he keeps them for himself. '''Episode 18.) (Season Finale) Lee and the Four Team Stupendous Members!: '''On the last two days of their field trip to Yoshland, Team Stupendous and Punkguy team up with the blood ninja Lee, who turns out to be real than in the legend, when they need his help after Nintoku and his Red Ninjas try to rob a Yoshist temple. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4